


one-on-one

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Kise Isn't a GoM, M/M, Making Out, Meaning they're on an empty basketball court, NSFW Writing Challenge, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, day 19: outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy gets a hand in Kise’s shorts and he realizes, belatedly, that they’re in the middle of a fucking basketball court. </p><p>or: Day 19-Outdoors sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	one-on-one

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about missing so many days guys...struggles

Kise meets him when he’s eighteen and celebrating with some street basketball. No one in dinky high school can top him and they can’t even qualify for the Winter Cup. It frustrates Kise, because all he wants to do is win, but there’s not much he can do without a team.

Anyway, he meets him. _Him_. He doesn’t know his name, so he’s just him. Kise thinks that it’s a little cliché, but his eyes…are a deep sapphire and when he makes a particularly great shot, they sparkle.

Dammit, Kise has been in his presence for exactly thirty two minutes and already he needs some water and down time. He’s overwhelming, staring at Kise with his dark eyes and looking right through him like he doesn’t even matter. It’s only when Kise copies one of his particularly complicated moves that he starts to take notice of him. He starts playing against him more, eyes actually darting to watch his moves when he gets the ball and not just the ball itself.

The whole group takes a break and when Kise sprawls out on the grass and breathes a little easier, the guy sits down beside him.

“You’re pretty good. Not as good as me, but pretty good. Where do you go to school?”

“You haven’t heard of it.”

“I go to Tōō.”

Kise looks up at him, holding back his awed expression. “Shut the fuck up. That’s a power school. They win the Winter Cup every year Rakuzan doesn’t.”

“Yeah. We do,” he says, leaning back and using his tan arms for support. “I’m the ace.”

“Bullshit, man. You’re good, but you’re not that good.”

“Ever heard of the Generation of Miracles?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, who hasn’t?”

“I’m their ace.”

“I think you’re high on something, dude,” Kise says. He buries his head back in his arms and mumbles, “I could totally take you in a one-on-one.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

***

That’s how it starts. They start meeting up once a week. They play basketball and nothing else. They don’t talk, they just play the sport they both love. The score is currently 11-1, and he’s much better than Kise gave him credit for on their first meeting. They’re not evenly matched at all, but Kise won their last one-on-one.

It was hard, but eventually he managed to break past him. He’s never seen his eyes look like that, but the guy looked excited, like he’s going to be anticipating great things from Kise. Kise doesn’t want to disappoint, but fuck, this guy is so beyond his level that he’s not going to be too promising.

After their thirteenth one-on-one, a solid defeat for Kise, the guy smiles for the first time. “You’re good.”

“I lose to you constantly. How am I good?” Kise asks, putting his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

“You can keep up. No one else can keep up.” He holds a hand out and helps Kise back into a standing position. “Especially the second and first years on our team. It’s basically me and the captain running the whole damn show.”

“I’m the ace on my team, too,” Kise admits. He rocks back onto his heels and dribbles the ball lazily. He snaps out to take it but Kise twists around so his back it to him. They end up pressed right against each other.

Kise stands like that for a moment. It’s almost dark outside, they’re all alone, and this stranger whose name he doesn’t even know has his chest pressed completely against Kise’s back and it doesn’t feel like he’s moving.

“Ah, sorry,” Kise says, trying to salvage the situation. He attempts to pull away, but the guy’s hands move to his waist and he rests his chin on Kise’s shoulder. Kise twists in his grip and stares at the teen in front of him. He didn’t realize that they’d be pressed chest to chest if he did that, but oh look, that’s where they are.

Kise, despite being a model and being up close with other men and women quite a bit in photoshoots, blushes a bright red and looks down. The guy makes a displeased noise and uses one of his hands to tilt Kise’s face back up.

“Don’t hide from me, baka.” His eyes search his face for what feels like an embarrassingly long time, before he leans in and presses a soft kiss on Kise’s lips. Kise wants to pull away, but he also wants to bury himself in this man’s skin, so he ends up staying shock still, frozen with confusion. The guy soldiers on, though, putting his hand on Kise’s neck and tilting his head so that he can kiss Kise deeper, harder.

Kise just melts into his arms, finally kissing back and sliding his eyes shut, just reveling in the feel of a man he’s known for three months, but still doesn’t even know his name. It’s too much, it’s not enough. Kise desperately clutches onto his shoulder blades after a few confused seconds of wondering where he should put his hands.

The guy seems approving, because he groans into their kiss and presses closer, sliding his tongue into Kise’s mouth. It’s wonderful, too too good for Kise to even comprehend. Their tongues work together, sliding and moving until Kise feels himself growing hard in his basketball shorts.

“Ahh,” Kise gasps out, into his mouth. The guy pulls away, panting. He looks ravaged, lips swollen and dark cheeks tinted red. He’s breathing heavily, too. Kise, dazedly, can’t believe that he did that. This guy has literally made impossible shots and didn’t even break a sweat over and over but with only a few minutes of kissing, Kise has rendered him breathless. He feels dizzy with lust and power.

The guy gets a hand in Kise’s shorts and he realizes, belatedly, that they’re in the middle of a fucking basketball court. This is real. Kise’s getting a hand job from a man whose name he doesn’t know, in the middle of a public basketball court.

“We-We’re–“

“I know,” he growls, into Kise’s neck. “Don’t care.” He grinds his own, impressive, erection into Kise’s hip. Kise’s going to come so quickly, he doesn’t even care anymore. It’s going to be fast and embarrassing but so, so good. He wants his hand on his dick, wants his dick in his ass, wants everything.

Kise may be babbling it out loud, because the guy’s hand speeds up and he groans, thrusting his crotch against Kise’s hip even harder. Kise wants to be held down, fucked hard, and he has the feeing that this guy is up for the challenge.

Kise comes with a stranger’s teeth in his neck and his hand around his dick. The stranger comes a minute later, when his hips stop and he lets out a loud groan that has Kise looking around for a spectator or two.

“I can’t believe we did this,” Kise says. “We’re in public!”

“Good,” he says, muffled into Kise’s neck still. “Everyone will know that you’re mine.”

“You never even told me your name,” Kise says, with no small amount of hurt in his voice.

The guy looks up, dark eyes cesspools of wonder and a mystery that Kise wants to solve. “Aomine Daiki,” he says, gravel in his voice really apparent just then.

Kise grabs his shoulders a little tighter. “Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you, Daiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it


End file.
